SCP-7709
SCP-7709 is a semi-humanoid entity capable of manipulating reality. There is currently no way to contain SCP-7709, although the anomaly prefers to "contain itself" in Area-424. According to SCP-7709, his name is "Fahesh" and he describes himself as "a protector of the Tree and guardian of the governors." Appearence SCP-7709 has an almost humanoid appearance and a body made of black material that distorts the reality around it that resembles a black hole or antimatter. "SCP-7709's scientific analysis and activities show that the material can change its shape in favor of the anomaly and produce a kind of unrecognized energy. In the pectoral region of SCP-7709 is located a kind of unrecognized red energy nucleus that seems to feed the power of the anomaly. The energy generated by the nucleus can emit a kind of radiation capable of causing third degree burns in individuals approaching SCP-7709... In the head region of SCP-7709 there are two blinding red lights similar to two eyes.... Any individual must maintain a certain distance from SCP-7709 to avoid exposure to radiation emitted by the object. Any other organic or inorganic material approaching the body of SCP-7709 is abnormally "distorted" and "sucked" into SCP-7709... Some researchers and SCP Foundation staff believe that SCP-7709 is a kind of "living black hole" and that the anomalous matter that makes up SCP-7709 is a portal... Extermination attempts show that SCP-7709 can regenerate and is immortal..." '-Excerpts from a document of SCP-7709' Personality Before the Alagadda War, Fahesh (SCP-7709) was generous and greatly helped the city governors. He had a protective behavior and hated Maruak and his Maruanics followers. Fahesh fought against the entire Maruak army, where in the end he emerged victorious, causing Alagadda to win the war. For some unknown reason, after the war, Fahesh changed his behavior, becoming more aggressive and passive, having a certain obsession with The Hidden One and the Tree of Knowledge, and a deep hatred for the humanity in question. According to interviews, he thought humans were cooperative with "The Sent Ones", but as soon as he found out about the SCP Foundation, he revolted against humanity. Fahesh did not say for sure why he hates humanity, but according to him, "humanity should help The Sent Ones." No one knows for sure who "The Sent Ones" are. SCP-7709 outside The Tree of Knowledge, does certain unknown and unbridled acts, such as punishing Maruak and not The Scarlet King. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-A Name: '''SCP-7709, The Farrach, Fahesh, Protector Of The Tree, The East Wind, Guardian Of The Governors, He Who Was Sent by The Hidden One, The One Who Defeated Maruak, Nai-Azirath, Dae-Kamar, Ýernér, Neothsulath, Saroq(or Sarok), Knothn Yvric(means The Savior of the Tree), Hnath G'yer aab Ryit(means The One Who Balances the Worlds), Aatl(means The Moron, how the Maruanics call it). '''Orgin: '''SCP Foundation(Yelken version) '''Gender: '''Referred as male '''Age: '''Older than creation '''Classification: Keter/Aenigma-class anomaly(previously Euclid-class), Elderish Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Within the Tree of Knowledge= Reality Warping, Flight, Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation (Time and space do not "behave" correctly around SCP-7709), Immortality (Type 5, 8 and 9. Possibly 10), Matter Manipulation (Any object near it is distorted and sucked into the body of SCP-7709, but during an interview with Dr. Helens, SCP-7709 was sitting in a chair and the object would not distort or get sucked, suggesting that SCP-7709 has control over this ability.), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Size Manipulation (It can manifest in different sizes), Shapeshifting (It can manifest in different forms, although it constantly manifests in humanoid form.), Regeneration (True-Godly), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3. Prior to Incident 7709-TPR412, SCP-7709 sat several days in a chair doing absolutely nothing until the interview with Dr. Helen.), Physics Manipulation (Physics laws do not apply to SCP-7709 and its surroundings), Gravity Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1, 2 and 5), Explosion Manipulation (During Incident 7709-TPR412, SCP-7709 caused an explosion that destroyed a building in Area-424, killing everyone present in the building and 18 nearby people and injuring 43 people. Dr. Helens died in the blast.), Time Stop, Dimensional Travel, Radiation Manipulation (Nucleus), (possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Creation (It recreated its containment room after the explosion in Incident 7709-TPR412.), Void Manipulation and Large Size (Type 3 via Size Manipulation). Resistance to Time Manipulation (It is not linked to the concept of "Time" present in the Tree of Knowledge dimensions.), Causality Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Its existence is not linked to the dimensions of the Tree of Knowledge). |-|Outside the Tree of Knowledge and Alagadda War= All previous powers with Large Size (Type 11. The size of SCP-7709 outside the Tree of Knowledge does not apply to traditional measurements within the Tree.), Power Nullification (He removed half of Maruak's powers after Fahesh tried him after the Alagadda War.), Dimensional Travel (Can access any dimension of the Tree of Knowledge, even those outside.), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing, Summoning and Causality Manipulation |-|All-encompassing subnarrative/Over-narrative= Reality Warping, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 10), Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, (It is beyond all the possible narrative stack and can handle anything in them. Even the writersSCP-001 cannot manipulate or control it, since SCP-7709 coexists in an over-narrative that encompasses any narrative stack, ie SCP-7709 can have complete control over the primary narrative. With full power over the primary narrative, SCP-7709 has transformed writer avatars into random SCPs. It could manipulate SCP-8295, which coexisted in a narrative that encompasses the primary narrative, even The Almighty. Turned an avatar of The Almighty into SCP-173.), Information Manipulation (Rewrote the document of SCP-6894, modifying the essence of SCP-6894 in the primary narrative.). Attack Potency: Hyperverse level '(Defeated Maruak and his army. It restored the Tree of Knowledge and its 196,884 dimensions and its unobservable dimensions after Aathon SCP-5195 had destroyed them during the Alagadda War) | '''Outerverse level+ '(It coexists in a over-narrative that encompasses all groups of infinite hierarchies of narratives. Thus it surpasses the Library, the Tree of Knowledge, Yesod, Brothers Death, The Scarlet King, The Almighty and the whole creation of the primary narrative of the SCP multiverse.) '''Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal ''| ''Outerversal+ Durability: High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level+ Stamina: Infinite | Irrelevant Range: High Hyperversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: SCP-6766-5(One of the rescued scepters in the Greater Ark. SCP-7709 used this scepter to fight Maruak's army and condemn it after the Alagadda War) | None Intelligence: Omniscient(He knows about everything from every possible narrative and even The Main Narrative, which is a narrative that is above that of SCP-7709 and SCP-6369, where is SCP-8100-4 and "Us" exists. Although he acts like a Supergenius, who devised strategies for Alagadda's army. These strategies failed, but SCP-7709 was already aware of this and for an unknown reason did not alert the Hanged King's court.) Weakness: It can be defeated through multiple users using the other SCP-6766 scepters. | None notable 'Key: Primary Narrative | Over-narrative ' Trivia *SCP-7709 doesn't really have a name, though when he wanted to interact with the primary narrative and named himself Fahesh. *SCP-7709 is actually an OC made by LordYelkenForsaken on Amino, but the person of the user of LYF and Arch Cynemiroth is same, so it's not a copy. *SCP-7709 in the over-narrative was inspired by SCP-3812. Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Acausality Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:SCP Foundation - Yelken